ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Hean 10 Finale idea
Sci100You're lucky I saw your message, I was busy writing MURDER *1:17Cartoon44Oh, hey *Well, if you're writing Murder, we can chat later. *1:18Sci100I can take a break *What's going on? *Toon? *1:21Cartoon44Well whether it matters or not, I've just come to realize that Hean 10 isn't the same without you man. And even if that means taking a break for a whole year, that's fine, it was just great having you as a co-writer. Ulti is also really occupied with wikis and stuff, and I guess so are you now that I think about it. But the point is, I can't write Hean 10 without you man. * *1:22Sci100What is it that's making it so hard? *1:23Cartoon44Well, nothing. It was just fun. *1:24Sci100 *Trust me, (I'm sure I've already told you this) but if I had a 100 versions of myself, I would have some of them be completely dedicated to Hean 10. But I just have me *1:25Cartoon44That's why I'm saying we can wait till next year. *Or next fall, or when you're finally free. *It's just... not the same. *1:26Sci100But I thought you said that you were gonna possibly not be here starting the beginning of the upcoming school year *1:27Cartoon44Yeah, I am leaving. *But I'm not leaving writing, hell no, I'll show up on free vacations and stuff. *We can create a schedule around school so we both can actually get to this, **. *1:28Sci100Oh, I thought you meant like you were leaving BTFF and never ever ever ever ever ever coming back lol *That last "ever" for emphasis *1:29Cartoon44lol *I am leaving BTFF and never ever ever coming back *It's just complicated. *I dunno. *You have a point. *(sigh) *1:30Sci100I'm just confused cause you say that you're leaving the wiki (which usually means not coming back on at all no matter what time in the year) but you said that you'll show upon vacations and stuff. *1:30Cartoon44All I'm saying is Hean 10 was a masterpiece and a hell lot of fun. *1:30Sci100Yeah, it was. *1:31Cartoon44With you, that is. And Jack. *And I don't know what I'm saying, really, I'm just making up excuses so I can come back. *But I really can't. *So... I guess we can't wait a year. *I just keep thinking of summer 2012 *that was arguably one of the best summers I've had *on here *1:33Sci100The last two summers were great *1:33Cartoon44Yes, and last summer too *1:33Sci1002012 had Hean 10 and KOAK *2013 had the Cinematic Universe *1:33Cartoon44And 2013 had.. yeah *1:33Sci1002014.... well, not so great atm *1:33Cartoon44Not really, no. *And 2015, I'll be gone *1:33Sci100I understand what you mean about being busy though *I mean, I'm trying to get MURDER out *1:33Cartoon44I know, I know. *1:34Sci100I'm trying to get Sif to do BTGR (Ben 10: Greek Risen) *Then there's Earth-19 *1:34Cartoon44I just wanted to get BTFF running before I have to leave all my friends. * *Well on here. *1:34Sci100I got a vacation coming up, plus there's weekends with my dad, *and worse of all... Summer Homework *1:34Cartoon44Same here. *1:34Sci100(which I have to start soon) *1:35Cartoon44I haven't started it either lol *which is partially why I really can't stay *1:35Sci100And its not like its just for one class, its for two classes *1:35Cartoon44I've got some for multiple classes *The thing is *I've said it before and I'll say it again I just miss those times with you guys. I've spent 4 years of my life on this wiki and I'm going away tomorrow a month from now. * *Not dying, just leaving *And the vacations were all just excuses, I can't even go on then *Because I need to study during them *You know I was going through all of my messages before I went to tell you this *All of my messages from 2011-2014 *I saw the first message you sent me with the first Hean 10 ep you wrote lol *back then when I used capitals when I was exctied **excited * *and you with your purple dinosaur avi lol *1:42Sci100Red dinosaur avi *It was a red dinosaur avi lol *1:42Cartoon44oh yeah... right... *XD *those times were fifty percent of the reason why I went on here almost every week *the other half was just talking to you and Jack and Sub and Nick and Beast and all those others * *1:45Sci100Well, I did say that maybe Hean 19 isn't meant to be rebooted, and that it might be time to find a new story to tell. *... *"Hean 19" * *As soon as I pressed enter, I saw the 19 *1:45Cartoon44lol *That's true. *1:45Sci100Oh btw *1:45Cartoon44Maybe season 1 was all that it needed *1:46Sci1007/14/14 was The End of the World *1:46Cartoon44the uncompleted-one episode left-season 1 * *oh wow *lol *1:46Sci100Season 1 was completed *1:46Cartoon44we never got part 4 *lol *1:46Sci100... that's Season 2 *1:46Cartoon44oh yeah *lol *well we'll consider hean 10 like Young Justice then *1:47Sci100http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:137249#162 * *This is what I did all day on the 14th *1:47Cartoon44Oh yeah, I saw that * *So Hean 10 will be left like YJ *With two seasons *lol *I just got an idea *What if we make one final episode to Hean 10 *A big series finale *1:49Sci100Well, there is the Sci100 Movie that I never finished lol *1:49Cartoon44lol *but seriously though *we don't have to make a reoot **reboot *what if we conclude the series with one big finale *written by all 3 original writers *Sci, Jack and Toon *That way you'll have time for the rest of MURDER *And all the other work you are currently doing *1:51Sci100Hmm *I don't think we're gonna be able to do that *1:52Cartoon44how? *1:53Sci100Its not just YOU whose having trouble being on, Jack basically said he's not going to have as much time either (I think his parents have some belief that 0% online is better then any time online or something idk), and then of course you're leaving in a month and there's all my stuff **sigh* *1:53Cartoon44Alright *we can still just get this done *if jack can't come on, he can sign in regards at the bottom of the episode at some point *I'll work on the majority, all you have to do is write small sections *and we have a month to do this, I bet we can finish this *1:55Sci100So... if we do have one big finale... *what is the ending going to be? *1:55Cartoon44well, no sequel *we'll make it BIG *Maybe it'll be just like what we planned it, Kanker taking over and Hean 10 coming back from death *or something else *1:56Sci100(as a note of reference: the Sci100 movie has Hean defeating Zarmos at the cost of all of Highwood, and then it cuts to 6 years later when New Highwood has been built as the end) *1:56Cartoon44are you even finishing the movie? *1:56Sci100Of course, this was being written in the Spring *Eh I haven't worked on it in months *1:57Cartoon44alright *so maybe we can still do this *1:57Sci100School, Year of Change, MURDER, etc. * *1:57Cartoon44yeah *me too *that's why TDO was never accomplished *1:57Sci100You never wrote an episode of MURDER? * *1:58Cartoon44lol wait what? *1:58Sci100Sci100 School, Year of Change, MURDER, etc. 1:57 Cartoon44 yeah me too *^ You never had to write MURDER *1:58Cartoon44you get the point XD *Lots of work *school *episodes *but I just think if you're not going to be able to write Hean 10 EVER again and I'm NEVER going to come back and Jack is going to probably go inactive, I think it'd be a great idea to conclude all of our epic ideas and one of our best creations on BTFF in one awesome final episode *2:01Sci100Sklei's on btff chat *just in case you wanted to know *2:01Cartoon44wait, what account is he in? *2:01Sci100AwesomeIsMyName *2:01Cartoon44it doesn't appear on my page *2:02Sci100He renamed himself to AwesomeIsMyName after he had a freak-out moment that someone discovered his username and that he didn't want to be linked to BTFF *2:03Cartoon44Yeah *Ik, he's not there *2:03Sci100 *Sklei is on BTFF Chat trust me *It just might not show that he's on *On the pages *2:04Cartoon44Okay *But listen I'm just really hooked on this idea now * *You can do the minority, Jack can just sign his regards along with the rest of us, I can write the majority *it'll be my final episode on the wiki *I know you're really busy *but all it is one episode and then you'll never have to focus on Hean 10 ever again *And you can put the scarlet book on the completed bookcase *2:07Sci100lol *Well, alright *2:08Cartoon44Awesome * *So here's what I'm thinking *The explosion takes effect from part 3 and Highwood is a warzone *gangs run free and Hean's worst enemies are trying to gain Highwood as their territory *2:12Sci100Y does this remind me of Arkham Knight? *2:12Cartoon44There's many plots like this okay? ;P *But anyway, Hean 10,000 comes back from the future of a city run by Kanker *and Hean 10,000 decides to help Hean change the future so it doesn't end in Kanker's hands *And then this slowly but surely ends up with Hean dying and then coming back to life to stop Kanker *Any ideas? *2:14Sci100Hmm *We need a Father-Son scene *2:15Cartoon44Definitely *2:16Sci100Also, for some reason... instead of Hean and Waroline (Haroline), I ship Keoff and Waroline (Waroff) *2:16Cartoon44like Ron and Hermione lol *then who's Hean 10 with? *2:16Sci100Hmm *No one I guess lol *2:17Cartoon44yeah ok *lol *I think we should also introduce a couple new aliens *maybe *2:20Sci100Well there were a few aliens we would've had in Season 2 *and beyond *---------- *Star Guy Moondagger Solsmasher Space Supreme Super-Ape Freezo Multi-Element *2:20Cartoon44Oh yeha **yeah *Maybe Hean 10,000 unlocks them for Hean or something *So here's how I think it should go **Hean 10,000 future scene in the distant future, flames everywhere (cough cough foreshadow of ending), Kanker is the king (sort of like the Riddler in Zero Year) **Hean 10,000 has a wife who is unknown to the readers (will get introduced at the end as the tip of a hat to the fans) **Hean 10,000 is about to be killed when he goes into the past where the explosion hasn't happened yet (only one day before though **Hean from the future soon gets captured by the US government and questioned as he matches no vitals to anyone else currently in the US **He's unable to stop the explosion **World leaders get killed, countries, towns, cities, get frozen in pure ice **Zarmos leaves Highwood as a battleground (almost a memorial) *2:28Sci100Wait a second, *Hean from the future matches no vitals to anyone in the US *But Hean is alive, and he lives in the US *2:28Cartoon44Yes, but his vitals are changed because he's from the future *2:28Sci100... oh. *Okay. *2:29Cartoon44*Kanker and his men are powerful enough to take over Highwood **Tanks, helicopters, soldiers move in and kill anyone who doesn't agree with the new regularity (ok so this scene is a little bit like AK ) **Criminals fight back, but they are unable to **Hean 10,000 manages to come back to Highwood **Hean, Waroline and Keoff are summoned to execution at Snyder Prison (now made to hold the heroes left) *test **Kanker is now in control of the Forevtrix **Hean 10,000 manages to sneak them out of the cargo which they are being transported in to Snyder Prison *OOC: You still there? * *2:36Sci100Yus *I'm doing multiple things at once though *2:36Cartoon44OOC: Alright **Kanker realizes they're missing from transportation *Now this is the part where I need help *I don't know what to do next *Sci? *2:41Sci100test *2:41Cartoon44hey *2:41Sci100Well question *2:41Cartoon44yeah? *2:41Sci100Where's Zarmos? *Why isn't the invasion occuring? *2:41Cartoon44He's taking over the capital in DC *2:42Sci100Ah *Alright *2:42Cartoon44He left Highwood as a "memorial" *Kanker is taking over Highwood *So what should happen next? *after **Kanker realizes they're missing from transportation *2:43Sci100Well **Kanker goes after them **Hean is knocked out **The 3 find a cave to hide in **While Hean is knocked out, we learn that Hean isn't the only person to have feelings for Waroline **Keoffxwaroline moment *2:44Cartoon44awesome lol *So Hean isn't with them? *test *dude? *sci? *Rigon? * *2:49Sci100Sorry *I had to take care of something stupid *2:50Cartoon44Okay *2:50Sci100No, Hean is with them *But he's knocked out *2:50Cartoon44Oh, okay *2:51Sci100*Hean starts waking up as Keoff reveals his feelings for Waroline (and the Keoffxwaroline moment occurs) **Hean vs. Keoff **Meanwhile Kanker is looking for them when he is found by Zarmos **Zarmos vs. Kanker, Kanker wins **The 3 exit the cave, heading back to Highwood as Kanker discovers them **Hean is killed by Kanker, which also kills Hean 10,000 **cue Father-son scene* **Hean is brought back to life via (we'll figure this out later) *2:53Cartoon44Yeah *2:53Sci100*Hean vs. Kanker and Waroline and Keoff Vs. Kanker's forces *2:53Cartoon44Sweet *2:53Sci100Now here's the big question *Should Hean kill Kanker *2:53Cartoon44Nope *Zarmos will *2:54Sci100Ah ok *2:54Cartoon44but only after an epic battle with Hean *2:54Sci100*Kanker is defeated, and cast out of Highwood, he loses **Zarmos finds him, nearly dead **Zarmos kills Kanker *Um... idk what happens afterwards *2:55Cartoon44alright *How about while Zarmos was in Highwood, the government and army defeated Zarmos' men *and when he comes back to the captured capital, Zarmos is caught by the government and is put to death sentenced *2:56Sci100 *2:57Cartoon44yup *that just happened *